The Storm
by silent-freak
Summary: The heros have kids. Zell/Niomie(OC) Squinoa, Selvine,Quifer Zell gets in an accident...Find out what happens!
1. The crash

The Storm  
  
I do not own any FF8 Characters, only the ones I make up!!! Well I hope You enjoy the fic...Because I'm not really that great at them!!!! Tee hee!!  
  
"I did it daddy!" 6 year old Xander Dincht yelled running to his father. "I tied my shoes!" He grinned. Zell Bent down and looked at his son's shoes. "Wow, you did an awesome job bud!" Zell ruffled the boys blonde hair. "Breakfast ready guys!" Niomie, Zell's wife called. "Woo! Breakfast!" Xander yelled. They sat at the table and began to eat. "Mmm eggs!" Xander's mouth watered. Zell laughed. The phone rang. "I will get it!" Xander smiled and ran to the phone. "Hewo?...Oh hi Uncle Irvine! I'm good...I tied my shoes today! Uh huh! Ya..daddy? yep just a minute." He covered the mouth peice. "Daddy! Uncle Irvinl is on the phone!" Zell stood up and walked to the phone. "Yello? Hey Irvine! Yeah, Xander is getting big! Heh....Oh...Well...Tomrrow? in Dollet? but...Xander's birthday is tomorrow and...Oh..yeah..It's Ok..Yeah...I'll drive up tonight." Zell hung up the phone and sighed. Niomie walked over to Zell. "I have to go...we have a concert tomorrow..looks like i'll have to give Xander his present early..." Zell whispered to his wife. She nodded. "Xander hun, daddy has to go away again so he's going to have to give you your present now Ok?" Xander pouted. "I want daddy to stay! He's never home! Why does he have to be a rockstar! All the other kids daddy's don't leave them every week! I want him to stay! " "So do I baby, so do I" Niomie sighed. Zell walked in with a present. "Here ya go little buddy." Zell said handing the boy his present. Xander carefully opened the box. He pulled out a pair of gloves. "Wow! Daddy thier awesome!" Xander grinned and hugged his dad. Zell smiled. He glanced at his watch. "Crap, I have to go" He stood up and kissed Niomie and hugged Xander. "I'll see ya when I get home" He walked out the door.  
  
"So am I, Still waiting, For this worl to stop hating" Zell sang to himself as he drove towards Dollet. He sighed. He really hated leaving his son and wife all the time. "Maybe I'll just quit the band...Yeah, after tonight I'm qutting." He told himself. He picked up his cell phone and called Irvine. "Hey Irvine...Yeh I'm on my way...Yeah um after tonights concert..I'm done..I hate leaving Xander and Niomie....Yeah....Ok...See ya there!" Zell hung up and called Niomie. "Hey baby! Yeah I'm almost there...Ya it is raining..pretty hard...Yes I'll be careful...Um I just called to tell you tonights my last night...I'm quitting..Yes I'm sure...I want to spend more time with you guys...Yeh..Holy shit it's hard to see..." Zell squinted. A pair of headlights appeard in front of him. "Oh shit!" He yelled and dropped the cell phone. Zell's car collided with the big truck coming at him. Zell's car flipped in the air twice and landed upside down. Everything went black.  
  
"Zell? Zell! What happened! can you hear me!" Niomie yelled in the phone. "mommy whats wrong?" Xander asked. "I don't know hunny" She whispered. She hung up and called Squall. His little girl, Raine picked up. "Hi Raine...can you please get your daddy?" Niomie said quickly. "Hi..Squall? Oh my! Zell was going to his concert and he called me and said that it was raining really hard and he could barely see and then he yelled oh shit and then i heard some crashing and then nothing!" Niomie was beginging to cry. "Yes...Alright...I will thank you" She hung up the phone. "Come on Xander were going to go visit Raine." Niomie said picking up her son. When they got there she ran to Squalls office. "Hey" He walked over to her. "Go play with Raine Xander." Rinoa smiled. Xander nodded and ran to Raine. "I called the medics and they went to find him and they'll bring him here right away if he's hurt Ok?" Squall said comforting her. She sat in a chair. Quistis ran in. "I think they found him!" She excalimed. "What!? Is he hurt?" Niomie asked jumping up. "I'm not sure, the medics just radioed me telling me they found his car...its pretty wrecked they said." Quistis said. "Seifer is with the medics looking...He'll make sure hes Ok" Selphie walked in. "Hi guys..I heard...Quis I put damon in with Raine Xander and Keesha" Quistis nodded. "Lets go to the Infirinary and wait there." Squall suggested. "Rinoa can you watch the kids?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded. The rest ran to the infriminary to wait.  
  
"Niomie sit down" Selphie said as she watch Niomie pace back and forth. *BANG* Everyones head moved to see Seifer kicking in the Infirminary door. "MOVE" He yelled. He had Zell In his arms. "Oh my god" Niomie gasped. "Seifer layed him on the bed and the doctor made them leave. Seifer had blood all over his white shirt. He whiped the dripping water off his face and sat beside Niomie. "His car flipped over and he nailed his head on the steering wheel. His seat belt cut his chest all up but it saved his life...Hes unconcious and in pretty bad shape...He collided with an 18 wheeler...He is one lucky son of a bitch" Seifer explained. Niomies eyes filled with tears. "He..He'll be OK right?" She stuttered. "Dunno...I'm no doctor...but I know hes in bad shape..." Quistis walked over to her husband. "You should go get cleaned up" She whispered. Seifer shook his head. "I wanna see how he is first". "Mommy!" Xander ran to his mom. "Hey, your supposed to be with aunt Rinoa." Niomie tried to act happy. "I Had to come down" Rinoa said. Damon ran to Seifer. "Dad, Why is your shirt all..uh...red?" The 7 year old boy asked. Seifer sighed. "Because...I'll tell you later OK" Seifer ruffled his sons short blonde hair. Irvine an in the room. "What happened!?" He asked. "Zell got in an accident" Selphie said hugging Irvine. "What?? Daddy had an accident? is him Ok?" Xander asked his mother. "Um hun, I don't really Know" Niomie began to cry. "Aw, mommy don't cry, daddy won't like it!" Xander hugged his mother. "Mommy, Is Uncle Zell gonna die?" Keesha Kinneas asked her mother. "No hunny, He'll be Ok."  
  
I will Update soon!!! Please review! Thanx! ^-^ 


	2. gone

Well here's another chapter! Find out how badly Zell was injured and other surprises ;)  
  
A tear rolled down little Xander's cheek. "Daddy will be OK, I promise sweet heart." Niomie soothed. The doctor came out. "Hello everyone. Zell is in very serious condition. He is unconscious, and I don't know when.or if he'll wake up." The doctor looked at the floor and continued speaking. "He has suffered 4 broken ribs.a broken wrist and a serious concussion. Mrs. Dincht, you may see him." Niomie nodded and handed Xander to Quistis. Quistis smiled at Xander. "Mommy is going to see daddy Ok?" Xander nodded. "Come on, Lets go get a hotdog" Quistis said to Xander and Damon. "That sounds good lets all go, Niomie might want some privacy." Rinoa said picking up Raine. As everyone left, Niomie went into Zell's room. He was laying there, eyes closed and bandages around his ribs, arm and head. "Oh Zell." Niomie whispered. The only movement he made was the rising and falling of his chest. Niomie carefully walked over to him. She sat beside his and took his hand. "Come on Zelly, Wake up.Xander wants you to teach him how to fight and." She began to sob. Zell's head stirred. Niomie looked up. Zell's eyes fluttered open. "Zell!" Niomie cried happily. "W-Where am I?" Zell asked tiredly. "Sh, you're in the infirminary.You had an accident.your car flipped." Zell looked at his wife. He brought his hand up to her face. "Hey, I'm Ok.see?" He attempted to smile. Niomie giggled at his attempt. "So.My Benz is destroyed I'm guessing." Zell sighed. "Well I'm guessing. You did collide with an 18-wheeler ya know." Niomie said. The doctor walked in. "Oh My! You're awake! I didn't expect you to wake up so quickly!" She exclaimed. "Well doc, I couldn't leave my family just yet." He closed his eyes. "Well alright I'm going to my office, you don't move much, you have 4 broken ribs" The doctor said leaving. "Tch, doctors." Zell laughed. "I should let you get some rest." Niomie said tracing Zell's tattoo. "No.Stay" Zell's breathing got a little heavier. "You need res." Niomie's voice trailed off as she saw Zell's eyes roll to the back of his head. His heart monitor went flat. "Doctor! Get in here! Zell!" Niomie screamed. The doctor rushed in. "Oh Hyne! Niomie, You'll have to leave!" The doctor reached for her pager and paged her assistances. Niomie was pushed out of the room. Niomie just stood in front of the door, watching as they worked on Zell. "Mommy! I brought you at hotdog!" Xander ran over to his mother. She turned around and saw Rinoa and everyone had returned. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked. "H-he was awake.for.a few minutes.then.he.he." She broke down crying. Her knees fell from under her and Seifer caught her. He placed her in a chair. "Mommy.Is daddy hurting more?" Xander approached his mother. Niomie nodded. "But he will be OK right?" Xander didn't understand what was going on. "I don't know baby." Niomie whispered. "Mommy, Is Uncle Zell Ok?" Damon tugged on Quistis' skirt. "Yes hunny, He'll be fine" Quistis reassured his son. She looked up at Seifer with hope in her eyes. Seifer looked at the floor. "Mommy can I make Uncle Zell a card? You always said cards and flowers make people feel happy and better" Keesha asked her mother. "Yes dear, go ahead" Selphie patted her daughter's head. Squall ran his hand through his hair. "This is bad Rin.Zell is like a brother to me.to everyone!" Rinoa hugged her husband. "Daddy daddy! Uncle Zelly will be Ok! That's what aunt Quistis said.and she knows lots cause she's a teacher!" Raine exclaimed. This brought a small smile to Squall's face. The doctor walked in. "What happened? Is he Ok?" Niomie shot questions. "Can we talk in Private Mrs. Dincht?" The doctor took Niomie's arm and led her to the office. "Please, Sit down" The doctor pointed to a chair. "What the hell is going on? Is my husband going to be OK?" Niomie yelled not taking the chair. "Your husband.He.When he hit his head on the steering wheel.He had cracked his skull and.I'm sorry.He wont make it through the night." The doctor looked down at the floor. "What! You're kidding! He'll be OK!" Niomie sobbed. "No.he is awake now.barely.But I would advise you to take your son in there and let him say good-bye." Niomie nodded and walked out. "X-xander.hun, come see daddy" She looked up at everyone and shook her head. She took Xander in the room. "Daddy?" He ran over to the chair. Zell shifted his head and saw his son. "Hey sport" He said tiredly. "Hi daddy, mommy says you are hurting" Xander shifted in his chair onto his knees. "Yeah, I am hurting bud, But after seeing you, I feel a lot better." Zell smiled. "After you get out of here, you gotta teach me how to fight like you OK?" Xander said with hope in his eyes. "Of course bud! You'll be the best fighter." "Ya I will cause you'll be teaching me!" Xander hugged his dad. "I love you daddy" "I love you too Xander" Zell patted his son's back. "Xander sweetie, I have to talk to daddy, can you go back out there?" Xander nodded and ran out. "Zell.I..." "I know, I'm going to die, The Doctor told me." Zell sighed. Niomie began to cry. "Shh babe.You look after Xander Ok? And don't worry because I'll always be watching you. I love you so much" " I love you too" Niomie kissed Zell. He kissed back. Zell stopped kissing and Niomie heard the horrible sound of his heart monitor going flat. She removed her lips from Zell's and kissed his fore head. "Bye Zell" She whispered and walked out. She looked at everyone and nodded. Everyone looked at the floor. "Daddy is Uncle Zell Ok now?" Damon asked Seifer. Seifer bent down. "No bud.Zell just died." "Oh.H-he's not comin back?" Damon pouted. "No bud, He's gone." "Mommy? Uncle Zell died!?" Raine began to cry. Keesha began to cry as well. Xander walked up to his mother. "Daddy died? He.he... he promised to teach me to fight!" Xander cried and hugged his mother. "I know baby, It hurts.He's watching us though" Niomie rubbed his back.  
  
2 days later was Zell's funeral. Everyone was very supportive. Niomie walked up on a hill by herself and sat down. It was a beautiful view of the ocean. "Zell.Why did you leave? I can't do this.not alone! Damnit Zell! Give me a sign if you can see me!" She cried. Suddenly a single white feather fell from the sky and landed in Niomie's lap. She picked it up. "Zell." She whispered and a gentle breeze blew the feather out of her hand. "You're gone.Forever" She whispered as she watched the feather fly towards the ocean.  
  
THE END I hope you liked it! Its only my second fic so ya know! Oh and I am trying to make it so anonymous people can review but my computer is all messed up! Sorry! Oh wel review anyway! Thanx! (^-^) 


End file.
